Episode 8684 (15th July 2015)
Plot Tracy gabbles out an excuse to Ken but he's not interested, accusing her of being the author of her own misfortunes. She claims to have paid the price but Ken points out that Deirdre paid the ultimate price and tells her what Bev told him. Tracy points out that she was there in the first place to get away from the strain of Peter's trial and now he couldn't be bothered to turn up at the funeral. Peter himself walks through the door at that moment, telling them about his nightmarish train journey. The regulars reminisce in the Rovers about Deirdre's past. Tracy takes her hurt out on Peter, and Ken tells him about how he caught her with Robert. Consequently, Peter takes her to task for her selfishness and they end up having a blazing row about their past behaviours and the way they affected Deirdre. The regulars talk about Ken and Deirdre's past splits and relationships. In No.1, Tracy lets rip at Peter and Ken for their past mistakes and hurt that they themselves caused Deirdre and accuses them both of being as guilty as her. Exhausted by the emotions of the day, Ken goes for a lie-down. In the pub toilets, Audrey convinces Bev of the truth of her innocence in the death of Fred Elliott. They make up and shake hands. Peter tells Tracy that he's scared that Amy will turn out like her: hated by almost everyone around her and just as alone. He tells her to change before his prophecy comes true. Tracy breaks down. Dan returns to the pub to help Liz clear up. She asks him why Leanne gave him funny looks at the service. He tells her it was because he told Simon to behave when he was kicking off. Ken comes down from his rest and Tracy apologises, telling him she deserved every word and she's going to change after her wake-up call. Bev says her goodbyes to everyone before her departure tomorrow. Liz serves a last round of Deirdre's favourite drink, Shiraz, to everyone in order that they can toast her, even though Emily is already drunk. Calmer now, the Barlows reminisce about happy times with Deirdre, including her awful pottery. Eileen admits to Liz and Bev that she has feelings for Michael. At the end of the day, Ken switches off the lights and says goodnight to the pictures of Deirdre and Albert that now sit side by side. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne Guest cast *Dan Jones - Andrew Paul Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and ladies' toilets *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and landing Notes *First appearance of Peter Barlow since 14th November 2014. *Final appearance of Susie Blake as Bev Unwin. *There are many references to past characters and events in this episode: Norris Cole mentions the wake that Blanche Hunt prepared for herself (when still alive) in Episode 6584 (25th June 2007), Emily Bishop mentions Ken Barlow's past dalliances with "librarians" (Marian Lund), "exotic dancers" (Pip Mistral, though Rita Tanner seems to think she means her) and "bargees" (Martha Fraser), and Archie Shuttleworth, Mike Baldwin, Samir Rachid, Jon Lindsay, Lewis Archer and Wendy Crozier are all mentioned in passing. Finally, Audrey Roberts and Bev Unwin talk about the events concerning the death of Fred Elliott in Episode 6398 (9th October 2006). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy is shocked when Ken reveals her mother was ashamed of her, but Peter's return prompts her to point out she was not the only Barlow who gave Deirdre sleepless nights; and Dan tries to explain away the frosty atmosphere between him and Leanne. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,150,000 viewers (7th place). Notable dialogue Norris Cole: "I know the music I want to be played as I'm borne into the church." Eileen Grimshaw: "Oh, what is it - Send in the Clowns?" Norris Cole: "If you must know, it's Barber's Adagio for Strings. They played it when Kennedy died and at Princess Grace of Monaco's funeral." Emily Bishop: "And now yours. Yes, I can see the pattern." --- Norris Cole: "They fought like cat and dog for years." Emily Bishop: "Norris, please!" Norris Cole: "Well it's true - they were on and off more times than the light in Beth Tinker's fridge." --- Tracy Barlow: "Why she ever came back to this little house I had no idea. Him sat in his chair with his cosy cardigan and yer cryptic crosswords. Yeah, Mike Baldwin must have seemed so much more exciting." --- Liz McDonald: "I know we've all got our memories of Deirdre, and they'll never fill the hole she's left, but we should cherish those memories because they make us smile and that's what she'd have wanted. I had the most loyal, best mate any woman could 'ave. She told the dirtiest jokes ever! She'd laugh with yer, cry with yer, fight with yer if needs be, whatever it took to 'elp you. I know my life wouldn't 'ave been the same without 'er. She was a one-off, and I will never, ever forget 'er. To our friend - Deirdre. --- Peter Barlow (picking up a piece of Deirdre's pottery): "Hey, she was dead serious about these though, weren't she? Even if nobody else was." Tracy Barlow: "I never saw her use that ashtray." Peter Barlow: "I thought it was a bowl." Ken Barlow: "It's an eggcup, actually." Peter Barlow: "That's an eggcup?" Ken Barlow: "Yeah." Peter Barlow: "I'd like to see the chicken that laid an egg that big!" Category:2015 episodes